Sleeping Aki
by Akemi2407
Summary: Parody of Sleeping beauty. A crazy story...warning: shounen-ai. Akira gets hit in the head with a Goban, sleeps until a Savior appears. Guess who...
1. In which Baby Akira is born

**Author's Note: **Right, this is a parody of sleeping beauty...

**Disclaimer: **Hikago doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi Sleeping beauty doesn't belong to me...it belongs to...err...someone...o.O  
  
**Warning:** Nothing much, just a tiny bit of slang... and AkiHika in later chapters...

* * *

(that's me talking, people!)  
  
**Sleeping Aki**

* * *

**Scene 1**: the palace  
  
Once upon a time, not so far far away, in the kingdom of Go, there lived a King and a Queen. The King wanted a son to rule the Kingdom after he died. On the other hand, the queen wanted a daughter to dress up and talk to.  
  
On a cold December night, little Akira was born. The king was very happy to see that he had a boy. The queen was also very happy, even though she didn't have a daughter. The night after Akira was born, the king sent invitations to 4 of the 5 best Go Fairies in the kingdom: Kurata, Ogata, Shusaaku, and Fujiwara. The king took out 4 golden plates, 4 golden forks, 4 golden knives....and so on, for each of these fairies.  
  
After dining, Kurata stood up and announced, "I will bless prince Touya. He will have the best voice that can sing birds to sleep." He then puts a white Go stone on Akira's pillow.  
  
"Er...Kurata-san, Akira is a boy." King Touya is getting pretty worried.  
  
"What? Oh...that was in the script, not allowed to change lines." Kurata smiled and nodded non-stop, which was pretty scary since he had his second chin flying up and down.  
  
"Stupid author..." mumbled the King.  
  
(what was that again?)  
  
"Er...nothing...."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked the queen.  
  
"Didn't you hear anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, nevermind then."  
  
"I, the mighty Ogata," (he got a few glares, especially from Sai and Torajirou) "Say that Prince Touya will have hair as soft as silk."  
  
The king fainted.  
  
"I, the second mightiest Shusaaku," Ogata nodded, thinking that Shusaaaku agrees with him being first, "give Touya eyes that can burn a candle and amazing Go playing abilities."  
  
The king smiled, "cool, no need to buy heaters in the palace."  
  
"NOT LITERALLY!"  
  
"I, the almighty Fujiwara no Sai," Shusaaku nodded, Kurata nodded, the king nodded, Ogata looked confused, "bless Touya Akira with --"  
  
BANG! MUAHAHAHA! CACKLE, COUGH, CACKLE! "You people didn't even invite me!" cackled the evil fairy Kuwabara, even though his face was scowling.  
  
"I only have 4 sets of golden cutleries."  
  
"You could have invited me instead of that – that – Kurata thing."  
  
"You called me WHAT?!"  
  
"I curse Touya Akira." continued Kuwabara, ignoring Kurata.  
  
"Hello? What about me?" Kurata waved his arms frantically in the air. Everyone continued to ignore him.  
  
"He will die at the age of 16, hit in the head by a Goban!" with that, Kuwabara disappeared in a puff of smoke, green and pink smoke.  
  
"Ew...talk about bad tastes." That's Kurata.  
  
The queen is crying, the king is comforting her, Kurata is studying the smoke, Ogata is looking at Akira, Fujiwara and Shusaaku are looking thoughtful.  
  
"Okay, my blessing is that Touya will not die, he will just be knocked out, sleeping until some one wakes him up."

* * *

**--behind the scenes--**  
  
Sai: Phew...that was tiring, I had to act all serious and thoughtful OUTSIDE of a Goban!!  
  
Akiko: Akira! Where are you? Come out, you're on next!  
  
Minty: Yes you are... prepare to be amazed  
  
Akira: I am NOT coming out! I'm a BOY! What the hell have you done to me?! Why the hell am I wearing this costume??  
  
Minty: Oh well, too bad, have you seen Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura though?  
  
Akira: ....i can never win you can I? Fine...who's the "savior"?  
  
Minty: hehe...**[**_smiles evilly_**]** that! **[**_points at "AkiHika" sign at the top of the fic_**]**  
  
Akira: **[**_blushes_**]** No...not him...ANYONE but him!! AHH!!!  
  
Minty: **[**_turns to audience_**]** see how he reacts to Hikaru? That's why we have to put him to sleep!  
  
Hikaru: **[**_confused, innocent face stuffed with ramen_**]** what? I'm the savior?  
  
Minty: Nevermind...**[**_walks off stage_**]**


	2. In which akira finally gets some sleep

Minty: Here it is! The second chapter! **[**_the whole cast groans_**] **NO complaining!  
  
Akira: **[**_in a dress, yes, you heard me, a dress_**] **what? You think we dare to? Look what you did to me!  
  
Sai: Hey, at least you didn't get these...**[**_pokes the butterfly wings on his back, made of wires and transparent purple cloth_**]  
**  
Hikaru: I look best! **[**_holds up his sword and accidentally cuts his finger_**]** Ow...this is dangerous...Where's my ramen??  
  
Minty: just get on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** same as that last chapter.   
**Warning: **Shounen-ai

* * *

(this is me talking, blah, blah, blah)

**Sleeping Aki**

* * *

**Scene 2**: Still the Castle  
  
16 years have past, the king have ordered all the Goban in the country to be burnt, people who still possess a goban would be immediately exiled. The king has to play mental Go and internet Go instead. Oh, the pain of lacking Goban...s...... (Sorry, too tempted to put an s at the end)  
  
"MOM! I'm a BOY!" Akira shouted at his mother, who had already put one dress on him, and holding another.  
  
"But Aki, your hair is so silky and long. Why don't you just try this last one?" the queen held out the dress. It was pink with puffy sleeves and white laces.  
  
Akira stared at the dress and back at the dress he was currently wearing (midnight blue with no laces and no puffy sleeves), and ran at top speed back to his own room. Running with a dress on was quite tiring. No wonder he never saw girls run. He rushed to his cupboard and immediately threw it open, searching for his own clothes. Unfortunately, the cupboard was full of dresses.  
  
"Damn, mother went through my clothings again." Akira sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "Oh well, guess I'm stuck with this dress for today."  
  
Suddenly, a Goban fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry, it slipped. You are supposed to get hit in the head later." said the person standing on the ceiling. The person, who looked suspiciously like Kaga, snickered. So the Goban probably fell on purpose.  
  
"Akira! Could you come down here for a second?" The King and Queen cried from the entrance hall of the castle.  
  
Akira walked down the staircase and everyone gaped. Akira glared and everyone turned away.  
  
"Aki, we'd be gone for a few days," said the queen, "so...you have to stay home by your self"  
  
The King raised an eyebrow, "Did your mother go through your cupboard again?"  
  
Akira blushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
"Anyway," continued the king, "here are the keys to all the rooms. Have fun exploring!"  
  
Akira took the keys and started walking around the castle, muttering curses under his breath for having an overly-hyper mother and a father who didn't bother to interfere with her plans.  
  
"Why is this room locked?" wondered Akira when he reached a room in one of the towers.  
  
(Open it!)  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
(Because...)  
  
"You put me in a DRESS! Why do I have to do what you say?" walks away with nose high.  
  
(Oh yeah?! Try THIS!)  
  
Akira's dress now has black laces.  
  
"AHH! NO! stop it! Fine, I'll open the damn door."  
  
(good boy)  
  
Muttering curses again, Akira opened the door to reveal......Ogata-sensei!  
  
"Ogata-sensei?! What are you doing here?" "What? I'm not allowed to? Anyway, Kuwabara was supposed to be here. That old geezer...... He went to the hospital for his weekly check-up on asthma...Should be here any min—"  
  
Ogata was cut off by a loud crash as Kuwabara crashed through the window, sitting on a broom.  
  
"He likes to be dramatic..." Ogata took his glasses off and wiped it with his lavender handkerchief, "Well, I'll be off now." With that, he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.  
  
"No wonder he gave me that pink shirt and lavender suit for passing the pro exams." Akira muttered, which had nothing to do with the story.  
  
"Ah...so you are prince Aki—wait a minute! You're a GIRL!" Kuwabara almost had a heart attack to see a "girl" who was at least a head taller than he was.  
  
"Aa...actually, I AM Touya Akira, the stupid author just put me in a dress."  
  
"I see........" Kuwabara nodded slowly, and for no reason at all, yelled, "NOW!!" the sudden shout made Akira jump, but 2 seconds later, he was hit in the head with a giant Goban.  
  
"OW!! That hurts, you know? Is this Shindou's idea? If it is, I'm going to—"  
  
(Akira, shut up and faint!)  
  
"what? I don't want to!"  
  
([groans tiredly and waves a hand])  
  
Out of nowhere, Ahiwara, Saeki, Honda, and Fuku appear. 3 of them forced Akira to stay in place, despite the protest, while the last one injects a very strong dose of anaesthetic into him. As Akira drop on the floor, the 4 VERY helpful assistants saluted and faded into thin air.  
  
Torajirou and Sai then appeared.  
  
"Noo!! We're too late! It's nice meeting you, Touya" Torajirou sniffed and pulled a piece of white cloth over Akira's face, just then, Akira stirred in his sleep. "AAH!! Ghost! Please don't come back to haunt me..."  
  
Sai sweatdropped and tapped Torajirou on the shoulder. "uhh...Torajirou? He's not dead yet...just asleep."  
  
Sai waved his wand and a Goban as big as a queen-sized bed appeared. There were Go-stone shaped pillows, a black mattress and a white blanket. Akira was placed on the bed to sleep for eternity...actually, until I give him the waking pills...I mean when the "savior" comes.  
  
Sai and Torajirou flew out of the castle using their butterfly wings.

* * *

--**Behind the scenes**—  
  
Minty: done! Another chapter down...next chapter: Prince hikaru from the Kingdom of Arcade is given the mission to go save Akira.  
  
Akira: **[**_sleep talking_**] **Shindou no baka!  
  
Hikaru: ** [**_eyes twich and the sign(you know what i mean, when they get angry...) appears on his head_**]** What?! Let me at 'im!!  
  
Minty: **[**_trying desperately to stop Hikaru from pouncing on Akira_**] **Well, thank you for reading and reviewing!...see you in the next chapter!! **[**_pulls Hikaru by the scruff and goes off stage, with yells like "wait 'til I get my hands on you, Touya!" coming from Hikaru_**] **


	3. Hikaru's adventures finally begins

Hikaru: haha! I get to be the prince!  
  
Everyone else (except Akira since he's asleep): =.=;;....um....right....  
  
Hikaru: **[**_looks around triumphantly_**] **Where's my manga? And my Playstation 2?  
  
Tsutsui: Here you go, **[**_sarcastically_**]** "your highness"  
  
Hikaru: Bow to me!!  
  
Rest of the cast, except Akira who is snoring peacefully: NO WE WON'T!! **[**_all leave_**_]_  
**  
Hikaru: ** [**_bewildered_**]** hey! Where'd everybody go??  
  
Minty: I present you: Chapter 3 of that **[**_points at Akira_**]**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **[**_whines_**]** Do I HAVE to??  
  
**Warning:** WayaSumi, AkiHika.

* * *

(me talking) 

_'thinking'_  
  
**Sleeping Aki**

* * *

**Scene 3: **In Hikaru's castle

After the "death" of Prince Touya, the people of the kingdom of Go were all grieve stricken. After all, where do you get a prince who is so perfect in everyway? Slowly, people moved out of the kingdom to find a new place to live. The King and Queen were offered a brand new castle in China, and they decided to move there, because the shield around their current castle won't allow anyone to get in.  
  
As time passed, the shield disappeared, but trees, shrubs and other plants grew so dense that no one dared to step into its territories.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Arcade, lived the King, his Queen, and their son, Shindou Hikaru. Hikaru was the perfect heir to the kingdom, because his arcade playing skills are beyond imagination: finishing the whole Final Fantasy X in just 1 day and 4 hours.  
  
It was a fine day when a sudden yell rang across the castle.  
  
"I DID IT!!" cried the prince. "I FINALLY UNLOCKED JIN DEVIL!!"  
  
"What's wrong with that kid? He finishes every new game he gets in less than 2 days." whispered one guard to the other.  
  
The other guard raised his eyebrow and shrugged, giving a look that plainly said "don't ask me."  
  
The prince looked for a game he hasn't defeated, but there was none, and Tekken5 wasn't coming out until next month.  
  
"Hikaru! I know you're out of games, there's a quest I want to send you on." the king said as he stood in the doorway of Hikaru's room.  
  
(We cannot see the king's face. According to me, I bet he has some problems with his face, probably cross-eyed, could be freaky haircut, or he likes to use cosmetics...nah... most probably the artist ran out of ideas.)  
  
"What quest?" Hikaru asked, bewildered, then, it hit him. "No...you don't mean...that?"  
  
"Yep! Rescue the Go prince (spot the pun) from his deep beauty sleep." (HEY! That rhymes. I didn't do that on purpose!)  
  
"No way! He's a boy!" said a blushing Hikaru _'and he's Akira!'_  
  
"who cares?"  
  
_'I CARE!'  
_  
"As long as you rescue him, a part of the Go kingdom will belong to us. You will have another challenging game to play, wouldn't that be good?"  
  
_'And face Touya all day? I don't think so.'_ Despite the mental argument in his head, what came out of Hikaru's mouth was...... "Yes, dad..."  
  
And so, the adventure of our prince begins......not really.  
  
"Okay...what do I have to bring?" the prince muttered to himself as the packed his things in a suitcase twice his size.  
  
"Manga, Instant Ramen, Manga, GBA, Manga..." He threw random stuff into the suitcase and tried to move it......which resulted in a very loud crash and a very flat prince.  
  
10 guards moved in and helped Hikaru move the giant suitcase onto a big handsome white horse.  
  
(Ignore this if you want the story, but I was wondering, people say "handsome horses", but if you're horse-faced, then you must be pretty ugly, right? So how can a horse be handsome? Is it the more handsome it is, the more ugly?)  
  
The horse was flattened under the weight, so some of the stuff had to go.  
  
"manga #1, manga #5, the playstation 2, Xbox, my laptop...man, now it's hard to survive."  
  
So the prince ended up with a small back-pack. Which was good...right?  
  
So, he successfully got the back-pack on his own back, successfully got on the horse, and failed to give the horse the directions.  
  
So, the horse went charging around madly around the back-yard, which was like, HUGE! (you know? I actually stopped and thought about how big the yard would be for ... 5 minutes, and ended up with the word huge......)  
  
"and what's with all the "So"s?"  
  
(Shut up, you...get on with your riding!)  
  
So, (damn, I have to stop typing so) after 5 failed attempts to get the horse on track, Hikaru decided to settle on a small family van instead.  
  
"I didn't know they had vans in those days."  
  
(Because I decided it to be there, so shut up and continue.)  
  
Hikaru is silent, not moving, and staring blankly at the steering wheel.  
  
(what now?)  
  
"how exactly do you drive a van?"  
  
(this is a fic! Just tell it where to go, and it'll get there!)  
  
"oh."  
  
With that (I was so tempted in typing "so"), the prince "drove" out to the castle gates, where Waya, the one guarding the gate, was sulking...  
  
"hey, Waya! What's up?" asked the prince in his overly-cheerful voice.  
  
"Don't see why you can be so happy all the time..." Waya glared, and continued sulking.  
  
"Where's Isumi?" asked the innocent prince, Waya glared again, only this time more fierce. _'Must you be this dense?'_  
  
"oh...I get it...." Hikaru nodded as though the reason Waya was so grumpy just dawned on him, which was true, it did just dawn on him.  
  
"He's off to China on business." Waya sulked some more.  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" asked another voice.  
  
"ISUMI!!" Waya immediately jumped and attached himself to Isumi like a leech.  
  
Hikaru winced at the loud-ear-splitting scream, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Shindou, I see you just stole the van from Fujisaki." said the smiling Waya.  
  
"What?! The authoress (sorry, decided to be specific suddenly) gave it to me!"  
  
"well SHE stole that from Fujisaki then."  
  
"Did you?!"  
  
(Er...accident?)  
  
"I can't believe you can be so pathetic."  
  
(HEY! I'm an author, not god!)  
  
"HEY YOU!!" cried a high-pitched girl scream.  
  
"Oh no...it's Akari..." Hikaru tried to hide himself under the seats, but it seemed he got stuck instead. Akari, also from the royal family, ran over and started yelling.  
  
"WHO gave you permission to steal my car?" she asked.  
  
"it wasn't us!" protested both of the guards.  
  
"Er...guys? Little help here?" a small voice squeaked, reminding them Hikaru was still there.  
  
After some pulling, Hikaru finally got out of the van. He was immediately greeted by a punch from Akari.  
  
"what were you doing taking my van, anyway?" asked a frustrated Akari.  
  
"Well, I was given the job to go rescue Akira..."  
  
"Going to rescue your "princess", Shindou?" Waya started teasing.  
  
"He's a BOY!" cried Shindou.  
  
"oohh....defending him now, are we?"  
  
"Shut up Waya..." the flushed Hikaru looked away and climbed back into the van.  
  
"You know, it sounds like fun...think we can come along?" asked Isumi, who startled everyone. Since he was too quiet, everyone forgot he was there.  
  
"Yeah, sure, hop on in." Hikaru waved towards the back seat and started the engine.  
  
"It's my van, so I'd better go and see if anything happens to it." Akari stated and climbed in to sit next to Isumi in the back seat. Waya kinda freaked her out sometimes.  
  
So AT LAST, our hero started his adventure with the rest of the gang.

* * *

**--Behind the Scenes--**

****  
Minty: I decided to throw in some parts of other fairytales to make it more...um... interesting.  
  
Hikaru: She's lying! Back me up Waya!  
  
Waya: ... **[**_sits and watch sunset with Isumi_**]** (okay...that was a bit over exaggerated)  
  
Minty: Okay, FINE...I wanted to screw up the other fairytales, HAPPY??  
  
Hikaru: yep! Hey, 'Kira, heard that? She's going to screw up the fairytales.  
  
Akira: **[**_snores_**]  
**  
Hikaru: **[**_sulks_**]** Oh yeah, he's asleep... It sucks without a rival...  
  
Everyone: **[**_looks at Hikaru, smiling evilly_**]**  
  
Hikaru: what?! He's just my rival!!  
  
Minty: oh yeah, right....like we believe that....anyway....hope you like this chap...I'll be away on vacation next week...in between I'll try to squeeze in as many chapters as I can, probably will finish the whole story.


	4. in which they finally get to the castle

(rubbish author note: read if interested): seemed to STOP me from using the old brackets (which was easier to see).....so i'm sticking with -- and --........ TT.TT

**Hikaru**:** --**_yawns_**--** Akari…your van is like, totally slow…

**Waya**: that's true, I agree with Shindou this time.

**Hikaru**: any way to make it go faster?

**Akari**: Sure…just pull that handle **--**_points to handle_**--** but just don't pull it all the wa—

**Hikaru**:** --**_too late, pulls handle all the way down_**--**

**Van**: **--**_zooms off into the distance and......_**--** CRASH!!

**Akari**: now look what you've done!

**Isumi**: lets buy a carriage…get there the traditional way.

**Akari**: alright…but Hikaru has to pay……

**Hikaru**: what?! You didn't give clear instructions.

**Minty**: and so the story starts……

* * *

**Diaclaimer**: Hikago belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi, CCS belongs to Clamp….the other fairytales belong to me……nah…just joking…they belong to the people who died few hundred years ago…

**Warning**: slang, insanity, and shounen-ai…

* * *

You must know wt's in the brackets and stuff by now….so I'll skip

* * *

**Sleeping Aki**

* * *

**Scene 4**: Fairytale land

Our heroes are in their new carriage with the new driver, called…um….Yashiro! (took me a long time to figure that out.)

"I'm hungry!" whined Hikaru.

"shut up, Shindou, we'll arrive in town soon to satisfy your enormous appetite." Waya sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Soon, they heard sobbing and wailing. As Hikaru poked his head out of the window, he saw 7 short people surrounding a glass coffin, with its lid open. Inside was a girl around 18, her face was as white as a sheet of paper, her hair was unnaturally black, and her lips looked like blood…

"AHH! A ghost!!" cried Hikaru as he curled himself up. '_wait a minute, Sai's a ghost, why am I scared?_'

The carriage stopped and the 5, including Yashiro stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the crying bunch of dwarves.

"Is one of you a prince by any chance?" asked one of the dwarves.

4 of them stepped back, leaving Hikaru to stand face to face, or should that be face to knee with the dwarf.

"This is Snow White," said the dwarf, sniffing, "she is dead, poisoned by eating an apple! Now, only the kiss of a prince could bring her back to life…"

Hikaru looked at snow white for a moment, then he slowly bent down.

"Shindou, you're not really going to kiss her, are you?" asked Waya. "what about Touya?"

"I'm not kissing her, I'm just studying how she can make that bloody red colour on her mouth." Hikaru stood up and began to walk away. "Her mouth probably stinks too."

The moment he turned his head, Hikaru was hit with an apple core.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" Hikaru spun around to find snow white sitting in her coffin pouting.

"What do you expect? I've been lying here for months with no toothbrush!!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"the prince who woke me up abandoned me."

"I wonder why…" muttered Hikaru which made everyone else who heard it snicker.

"I put make up on and pretend to be dead, but everyone who saw me fled."

"Have you noticed that your skin freaks people out?"

"Haven't thought of that, thanks."

"Why do you want to be rescued anyway? You're alive!"

Snow White's voice dropped to a whisper, "You think doing chores everyday for 7 dwarves are fun? The birds' chirping is driving me insane! I'm a princess, I deserve better!"

The gang left snow white to return to their carriage and continued their Journey to Akira. After a while, they arrived at a small town, ate, and slept and the nearby hotel.

Next day Yashiro woke everyone up by kicking them out of bed. Then they started on their journey again.

"I'll HUFF, and I'll PUFF! And I'll blow your housee DOWN!!" came a loud rough voice.

"Not by the hair of our chinny-chin-chin!" cried three squeakier voices.

"Shut UP! I'm trying to sleep in here!!" cried Hikaru as he threw a soda can as hard as he can towards the source of noise.

"ARGH!!" The wolf was hit in the head and died.

The three annoying little pigs ran out and stopped the carriage, "thank you for rescuing us, can we do anything for you?"

"How about some pork Ramen?" asked a very sleepy Hikaru.

"Er….Shindou? You shouldn't ask them that." Waya kicked Hikaru in the shin.

"OW! Why? They don't have Ramen?"

"No, BAKA, they're PIGS!!"

"oh…so how 'bout some other types of food??" Hikaru turned to the pigs, but they have already run far away to live their happy lives. "tsk….talk about being rude…."

The carriage continued to run, on the way, they ignored 2 children by the name of Hansel and Gretel who were trying to hitch-hike, knocked a rabbit dead and earned a scream from Alice, ran past a bloody Jack as the giant squashed him dead.

"hey look!" pointed Isumi, "It's Cinderella!"

"And she left her shoe on the stairs."

"GET A GRIP CINDERELLA!" shouted Hikaru, "if the shoe fitted you perfectly, why did it fall off?!"

"I bet she just wants the prince to notice!"

"and where'd you get that dress?"

"My fairy-god mother gave it to me…"

Kurata appeared and narrowly missed squashing Cinderella as he fell, "she doesn't have a fairy god mother…"

"FINE!" cried Cinderella, "I stole it from that idiot next door!"

gasps came from behind Cinderella, the whole crowd are behind her. The prince blinked twice and turned to Cinderella's sisters, "ugly sisters, will you marry me??"

"NOOO!!!" cried Cinderella as she fell down and broke her leg.

Everyone in the carriage shrugged and drove onwards.

"What kind of card is "the Go"?" asked a confused girl. There were 4 people in front of the carriage, they spotted the carriage and asked to hitchhike.

"who're you?" asked Akari, who haven't said anything for a while.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura," said the brown haired-green eyed girl.

"Daidouji Tomoyo" said a girl with long violet hair and eyes (the eyes are violet, not long)

"Hiragazawa Eriol" said a Harry Potter lookalike.

"Li Syaoran" said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Waya.

"EXCUSE ME?!" said a shocked Sakura.

"not you!"

"mean me?" asked tomoyo

"no.."

"me?" Eriol pointed to himself.

"NO!! I mean YOU, kid."

No reactions whatsoever from Syaoran.

"whatever…where are you guys going?"

"Um….we're getting off at Disney land."

So they went to Disney land. 5 minutes later, a giant mickey mouse and Donald duck stood in front of them. The hitchhikers got off and the carriage turn around.

"Did you ever wonder," asked Akari, "that Donald duck doesn't wear any trousers but he wraps a towel around himself when he gets out of the tub??"

Everyone sweat dropped and didn't answer.

After one long day of riding in a stuffy carriage, they finally arrived at the castle Akira was in.

**--Behind the scenes--**

**Minty**: phew…..one more chapter and I'm going to finish this story!

**Hikaru**: AKIRA!! **--**_runs next to the giant Goban that is the bed_**--**

**Waya**: Aww.........that is so sweet…

**Sai**: **--**_suddenly appears behind Waya_**-- **Yes, it is…

**Waya**: **--**_freaked out_**--** AHH!! Who the hell are you?!

**Akira**: **--**_slowly opens his eyes_**--** huh?

**Minty**: Oh no!! He's waking up! Ashiwara! Saeki! Fuku! Honda!!

**--**_the 4 of them appear, gives Akira another dose of anaesthetic_.**--**

**Akira**: not again!! **--**_falls asleep_**--**

**Hikaru**: HEY! What have you done to him?

**Isumi**:** --**_checks Akira's pulse_**-- **he's not dead yet.

**Minty**: we're doing that so you can save him, idiot!

**Hikaru**: um….okay….**--**_notices Sai, finally_**--** SAI!!!

**Sai**: HIKARU!!

**Waya**: This is Sai??** --**_raises an eyebrow_**--**

**Minty**: let's leave them……next chapter will be the last of this story, but you won't see the last of me yet!!


	5. FINAL chapter

**Minty: --**_bows-- _thankyou everyone for reviewing my story ; Sorry for the LATE update, I was getting lazy, and I don't get enough inspiration!

**To BlackKyra:** I definetly have to end this story.. ;; because I don't know what to add after the story ends and they live happily ever after. Don't worry, though...I have another plot forming in my head. I think it will be written soon enough! :)

**Hikaru: --**_sits in front of his computer muttering-- _Dear minty, that was a great story and all, but please do not continue....

**Minty: --**_bangs Hikaru on the head with a frying pan--_

**Hikaru: **What was that for?

**Minty: **oh....nothing.....--_looks innocent--_

**Hikaru: **you know, with all the head bangings in this story, I think I'll get a serious brain damage.

**Minty: **you won't...just get on stage --_pushes Hikaru on stage--_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yep! The goddamn disclaimer again...I repeat, I DO NOT own hikago... 

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, and this time, I mean it...if you don't like it, then go away! slight slang...that's about it...**

* * *

Sleeping Aki****

* * *

Scene 5: **The castle 

Hikaru, Waya, Isumi, Akari, and Yashiro stood in front of Akira's "castle", which was all covered in trees, bushes and fern...

"Do we have to get through that?" Akari raised an eyebrow, she wouldn't be very happy if a thorn tore her dress.

"Of course we do! Shindou has to find his prince, don't you?" Waya continued to tease Hikaru unmercifully, which caused Hikaru to turn beet red.

"Hey, he's my rival! It's my duty to protect him!" Hikaru slashed a bush out of the way with his MIGHTY sword. Waya gave him a look that clearly passed the message: "yeah, right......"

"Yashiro! You coming?"

"No...I'll be guarding the carriage while you're gone!" under his breath, he added: "I don't want to be stuck with you idiots on your crazy quest anyway...might get myself killed for no reason..."

"Shindou, in this story you're the prince of the kingdom of arcade, right?" asked Isumi.

"You don't have to read my whole title, you know? And yes I am the prince."

"So how did you and Touya know each other and become rivals?"

Everyone turned and eyed Hikaru suspiciously.

"......wait...I'll think of an excuse..." Hikaru continued to walk with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Suddenly, a loud crack could be heard, out of nowhere, Sai flew down in front of the group, with the purple butterfly wings still attached to his back.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Akari.

"I GOT IT! We went to kindergarten together!" shouted Hikaru.

Every one looked from the twenty-something year old Sai to the 16 year old Hikaru and sweat-dropped.

Waya walked up to Sai and asked, "Er...did you...fail badly in your tests?"

"NO!! I mean Akira!!" Hikaru slapped Waya on the head.

"What? Akira went to school with him?"

"NO!!" Hikaru slapped himself on the forehead, "I meant I went to school with Akira when we were young!"

"oohh...." Everyone nodded in realization. A few minutes passed in silence, suddenly, a lone voice asked, "You did?"

"NO!! that's just the excuse in this damn fanfiction!! We met in the Go salon!"

"oh..." every one nodded again as another few minutes of silence passed. Then... "Who's this?" asked the same lone voice.

"Who's this 'lone voice' anyway?" Isumi looked around the group. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads.

(man, you people don't even recognize my voice!)

"How'd you get into the story anyway?" whined Hikaru, then he muttered, "and for a moment there, I thought she was gone for good..."

(I HEARD THAT!)

"So what?"

(::laughs evilly:: you want to join Akira to a deep sleep and never wake up?)

every one chorused "I'll be good!"

(Then get on with the story)

"Why'd you have to be the lone voice anyway? It's not like you don't know the story or anything..."

(because none of you people agree to say those lines! Shut up and continue or I'll fire Akira and hire Ochi instead!)

Hikaru widened his eyes and ran straight towards the castle door. How he knew where it was is a mystery...

Sai stood there for a few minutes, "am I being ignored?" he asked himself. His eyes twitched as the group in front of him entered the castle...without him. "Yes, I am..."

After 10 seconds and a puff of smoke later, Sai appeared before the group again.

"Hi there!"

"sai? Is that really you?" Hikaru kicked Sai in the shin.

"OW! Why'd you do that?"

"Just to see if you're still a ghost. How did you...revive?"

"Well, after I "died", I was really good at Go, so I was put down here and ended up becoming one of the Go faeries."

"Wait a minute..." Waya scratched his chin, "Shusaaku's dead, so that's acceptable, but how did Ogata, Kurata, and Kuwabara become Go faeries?"

"Nah, who cares..." Sai shrugged, "Everyone seemed to want them to be dead, so they might as well be."

"Has anyone notice something?" asked Akari.

"what is it?"

Akari sweat-dropped and looked around herself, "are we... lost?"

No one managed to answer because a millisecond after that, pink and green smoke filled the room. A loud cackling could be heard. Kuwabara stepped out of the cupboard as more smoke flew into the room, making it suffocating. Sai used his lovely fan and blew all the smoke out of the room.

"Let's play a game of Go...you win, you get to rescue the prince!" Kuwabara smiled a toothless smile which made everyone cringe.

"...Sai?" Hikaru looked to Sai. Sai nodded and smiled evilly...I mean cunningly...no wait...."charmingly" behind his fan.

(I changed that already! Sai!! Stop glaring at me like that! It gives me the creeps)

"I'm not staring at you, I'm just happy to play Go"

(But if you're the Go faerie, you must have play millions of games, right?)

"I can't get enough"

(it's like you're addicted or something)

Sai sits in a corner, injecting something into his bloodstream, which has black and white circles in it... "ah.....huh? what did you say?"

Everyone backs off a bit. "Sai, are you...REALLY addicted to Go?" asked hikaru.

"I'm not...this is the thing that keeps me from disappearing, I have to take it monthly."

Everyone was freaked out... "Er....right...."

Kuwabara stamped his foot and and yelled "what about my game of Go?!!'

After a while, Hikaru sat in front Kuwabara with Sai sitting behind him, with the Goban in the middle, of course.

Sai pointed to the upper-right corner, and Hikaru moved. Kuwabara sat and bit his lips. After a long time, and I mean LONG, Kuwabara sat up and demanded a rematch.

"It's been too long since I played Go...let's play Barbie instead! It's much more entertaining. Who beats me in dressing up the doll get to rescue the prince!"

Hikaru stepped back from Kuwabara and pushed Akari towards the old man. "You're good at it! I saw you playing with them when we were small, go get him Akari!!"

Everyone nodded reassuringly and Akari had no choice but pick up a doll and walk towards Kuwabara.

After a few hours of brushing the hair, straightening the dress of the doll, Kuwabara snapped a strand of hair from the Barbie's head and totured himself to death. The whole gang threw a 5 minutes party and continued walking towards the tower.

Hikaru opened the door and gasped. There he was, Akira...he was still wearing the blue dress with black laces, on the Goban bed. His head was resting on a Go stone pillow. Hikaru walked nearer and knelt down beside the bed. He could feel the heat coming up to his face as he stared at Akira's peaceful, sleeping expression.

"Sai, can you...change him back to his normal clothes, I don't think I can stand him wearing this!" Hikaru bursted out laughing and was thumping the bed hard with his fist. Sai waved his fan and Akira was back in his normal, casual clothes. Akira sighed happily in his sleep, everyone knew he was more comfortable in these clothes than the dress.

"So...what do I have to do know?" Hikaru looked bewildered. He looked around at everyone. The rest just shrugged the shoulders, Waya and Isumi were snickering, and Akari was red in the face.

"what?" Hikaru's obliviousness was just a tad too annoying at times.

"Shindou, you haven't read Sleeping beauty?" Waya smiled a very evil smile.

"I did......but I don't remember, fairytales are for girls anyway."

"HEY!!" Akari glared at him, but after a few minutes, she looked away and started blushing again.

"Why is everyone acting so strangely??" Hikaru questioned everyone. No answers came, until Isumi couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Shindou, you have to wake Touya up."

"I know that! How?" Hikaru stared at Akira again.

"Are you that dumb Shindou?" Waya scratched his head as though explaining these things to Shindou was the hardest thing in the world......it probably was. He took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing and whispered in Hikaru's ears, "you have to kiss him."

Hikaru turned as red as a tomato. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, or was that deciding what to do.

"how's he going to wake up from just one kiss? This is science we're talking about, they gave him a dose of anaesthetic. A kiss can't break that!" Hikaru protested to get himself out of the situation.

"this is a FAIRYTALE, Shindou...everything works."

"Oh well, here goes..." Hikaru walked to the bed and knelt down, he took one deep breath and leaned closer to Akira's face......

(WAIT! Are you just going to do that?!)

"I'm not supposed to?"

(You are! But not just like that!)

"then how am I suppose to do this?"

(take this. --_hands Hikaru a small white pill-- _it's the pill to wake him up-)

"Alrighty! I'll just put this in his mouth and all's over!"

(Not so fast, mate...this is a shounen-ai fic...you don't want to disappoint all the AkiHika fans, do you?)

"Er....what would you do if I did? Disappoint them, I mean"

(I would...put you both into fairytale land forever, never to find an exit)

"right...I'll do it..."

Hikaru put the pill in his mouth and held it with his teeth. He walked slowly to the bed again and knelt down to Akira. He slowly bent down and closed his eyes. After all, it's rude to stare. Hikaru blushed as he felt his lips brush against Akira's. The pill slipped between Hikaru's lips and went into Akira's mouth.

"Aww......so sweet..." Waya smiled and recorded it all on tape.

"waya, where'd you get that cam-corder?" Asked Isumi.

"Heh...I stole it from that purple haired girl that hitch-hike us earlier." Waya grinned and everyone backed away.

For a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen. Then, Akira went into a coughing fit. Hikaru picked up a glass of water and poured it in Akira's mouth......which only made it worse. Akari shoved Hikaru out of the way and pushed Akira up so he was in a sitting position. She patted him hard on his back until the coughing stopped.

"uh...where am i?" Akira looked around at the smiling faces and Hikaru's blushing one. "Shindou? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, obviously..."

"Wait...If this is sleeping beauty..." Akira shuddered and looked at Hikaru straight in the eye, "You didn't, tell me you didn't......"

Hikaru looked away. Waya walked towards Akira, put a hand on his shoulder and nodded sympathetically, "He did..."

Akira's eyes opened as wide as his mouth. When Hikaru sat down next to him on the bed, Akira glared at him accusingly.

"Touya, calm down...it's not that bad, is it?"

"You'd say so..." Akira continued to glare at Hikaru. If looks could kill, Hikaru would have been walking in and out of hell 100 times.

"Say it, Touya, you enjoyed it..." Waya crossed his arms and looked at the stubborn Akira.

"Actually...I didn't feel a thing," commented Akira. It was Hikaru's turn to glare. "I was asleep, remember?"

"Tou—Akira, I've been thinking about this for quite a while," Hikaru looked away and avoided Akira's questioning looks. "'Kira, will you marry me?"

Everyone clapped and Akira looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

Finally, he opened his mouth and said with a very serious expression... "If you beat me in a game of Go, then yes, I'll think about it."

Hikaru raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth in disbelief. It was then, that Akira burst out laughing, causing the confused Hikaru to be even more confused.

"You should've seen your face! Waya, did you get that on tape?"

"Yep!" Waya grinned and gave Akira a hi-five. "I wouldn't miss that one!"

"so...is that a no?" Hikaru looked at his fingers as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

Akira smiled and looked at Hikaru, trying in vain not to laugh. "No, you idiot—I meant yes!"

Hikaru's head snapped up and caused Akira to flinch. Everyone clapped again.

(that night, all of them will be rubbing lotion on their bruised hands because of all the clapping)

"Shut up!" cried Waya. "you still didn't notice that everything you say comes true in here?"

(I was aware of that. That's why all of you have bruised hands for not co-operating with me on this story.)

A feast was made to celebrate the marriage. People who don't like AkiHika were all killed (sorry....just joking...) Everyone came. People who don't like shounen-ai stayed at home and ate their own dinner in peace.

(Since they won't be having any children, Touya and Shindou decided to give their Kingdom to me after they died)

"HEY! We didn't say we agree! And you're our age, you'd be dead by the time we die."

(Then who're you giving the kingdom to?)

Hikaru points at a random kid that just happens to be walking by... "HIM!"

(WHAT?! You're giving the kingdom to a stranger, a complete stranger and not to your nice, nice authoress?)

"Oh well. Too bad, better luck next time!" Hikaru and Akira jumped on their horses and ran away to live their lives happily ever after......or maybe not.

**--Behind the scenes--**

**Minty:** thank you so much for sticking until the end. Thank you all the reviewers and readers out there who actually took time and read this crap. This chapter sucked, I know...not much humour...it's my first, no, second fanfiction, so please forgive me...I'll try to do better next time.

**Hikaru:** We actually went through all that! Where's our wages?

**Minty:** Here it is --_handing each person 200 yen--_ thank you for your co-operation!

**Hikaru:** WHAT?! We went through all that and you're giving us 200 YEN?!! I'm not going to work for you ever AGAIN!!

**Minty:** too bad.... I'm going to write another AkiHika fanfic...

**Hikaru:** NOO!!!! --_the screaming goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...............until you click that back button on your browser--_


End file.
